Question: Christopher has 15 coconuts for every 3 mangos. Write the ratio of coconuts to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $15:3$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $15 \text{ to } 3$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{15}{3}=5$ Therefore, $5$ is the ratio of coconuts to mangos written as a simplified fraction.